Sea Dogs
by Homeless jones
Summary: Join Naruto as he sets sail to finally take over Konoha. As he meets Edward Kenway if the Jackdaw.
1. Chapter 3

**You all know.I dont own Naruto I just like telling stories and writing. With out further ado here you go**...

* * *

**1716 Coast of Havana**

The waves crashed onto the hull kf the Cardinal as she made her way through a storm. It was to rought to be out today. So Naruto decided to let the storm pass. He didn't want to take a chance with his clipper ship. Last thing he wanted was to drown. Not like this, as the hauled his ship into port he was greated by Spanish prostitutes. "Here you are men. go do your business. Theen cheared and hopped off. So did Naruto. "Now where are you Kenway?" He asked under his breath He looked across the harbor and saw another clipper ship. as he aproched it he asked the crew what her name was.

The crew gave a hardy laugh. "Her name is the Jackdaw my boy." A sailor cried out. "Where is your captian? Kenway isn't it?" He asked. The sailor thought a moment. "Capin went out on the town. Some business he had to attend to." The Sailor replied. Naruto nodded and thanked him. "Names Captain Naruto Uzamaki." He said to the sailor. The Sailor stood fhere in awe and in shock. "Your Capin Uzamaki?" The sailor had a shocked tone. Naruto nodded "Aye, The most feared captian in all the salt seas!" He exclaimed. "Capin Kenway should be back in an hour or so." The sailor said. Naruto nodded and returned to his ship.

He Sat in his captian quarter's looking at maps of Konah. He look at all the possible ways he cluld enter or retreat if need be. He heard a nock at his door. It was Hinata who had leaned on the frame. Naruto looked up from his desk and smiled. "looks like somebody's lonley." Hinata said in a flirtatious manner. As Hinata walked over behind Naruto sitting in his chair, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Nauto smiled "Ah yes tis good when a fair hearted lass is by my side." Naruto said softly as he played woth a compas.

Hinata blushed "I still can't believe how long you've been gone and here you are right here in my arms." Hinata let go and sat in the chair next to him. "So what is it your looking at?"

Naruto looked up "Im trying to find a way into Konoha." Naruto began Rolling up his map.

"Naruto. Please lend me your ear, Dont take Konoha, people miss you terribly. Maybe you can find it in your heart to let them go. I will stay by your side." Hinata tried convincing Naruto multiple times. however it never really worked.

Naruto put his map away and sighed. "Hinata, I need to take it. Konoha had everything I need for the fleet." Naruto said. Naruto walked over to the wardrobe. As he started looking through the closet his old Orange outfit fell on the floor. Hinita couldn't help not to notice. She once remembered the _old_ Naruto. Always smiling and laughing. along with tje occasional prank. She wanted him back.

Hinata felt a lump in her throat. Tears soon feel amd she began to sob. "Why did you leave?" She asked softly.

"I left because I was treated like scum. Nobody cared about me. Not a single person acknowledged my existence. The looks I got from people and what they said. They wished for me to leave so I did. this is their doing." Naruto grew angry. He wanted to show the Konoha village what he had become. As for his parents they couldn't make of it. Thier only child who had run amok.

* * *

**Konoah**"So this whole time Naruto has been a pirate?" Choji had a piece of bread in his hand.

"Yes, He had also kidnapped Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Saskue, Sia and Lord and Lady Hokage." Shikamaru replied.

"Well have to do something! Maybe get together and go after him right?" Choji then took a bite of his bread.

"Well that's the problem. We don't know where he went. Or is going, If anything We should just let the Anbu or The third figure things out." as Shikamaru explained the situation they both ran into Kakashi. He was leaning against a wall reading.

"Kakshi have you found any details on the situation?" Choji asked.

Kakshi nodded and closed his book. "We have found his location and we are sending some ships. However this mission has high stakes. Firstly because the Hokage's life could possibly be at stake. Secondly we want Naruto Alive." Kakshi went into furtier detail that the Britian is also helping along woth some pirate hunters. However Naruto was building a fleet of Frigate's, clippers, brigs, schooners, gun boats and Man O' Wars. the one thing they didn't realize. All at the Great Inugana was where the ships were ported.

All tue rest could do was hope and pray for the best. With lord 4tg gone the third had taken office. Until Minato comes back. Jiryia however was filled with multiple feelings. Joy, saddens and above all anger. He wants to know why Naruto turned down the path of killing and plundering. It was truly mind boggling. There had been rumors of Spanish and British forts falling to the black flag.

"This puts alot of pressure on Konoha they had a massive trade industry. With sea ways controlled by Pirates. Thier economy would be hurt exponentially. Another problem was any ships flying the kings flags would to he shot on sight." Kakshi finished explaining. He then began walking tword the Hokage building.

* * *

**Aboard the Jack Daw.**

"Kenway I see it as a good strategic move. We take Konoha then we have an access to an abundance of materials. Good for making ships and trade." Naruto took a swig of rum as he sat at the end of the table in Edwards captian cabin.

Kenway thought of every possible out come. "How many ships have you gotten at your disposal?" Kenway rolled a reale down his fingers.

"About ten to twenty ships. All ranging from Gun boats to Man O' Wars." Naruto replied. Kenway shook his head. "We'll need more." Kenway said.

"maybe not. I think we are alright with the number of ships we got now." Naruto leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. "Besides I control about half the sea routes in West Indies." Naruto added.

Kenway nodded Naruto did strike a fair point. The sea ways woukd actually be a bit safer now due to Pirate control. waters would not be as patrolled, as highly than before. However there still would be ships flying the kings flag. Although it would be less restricted. Also stopping as forts to resupply and repair any ship would be a tremendous help aswell.

"Besides when we take over Konoha that we well build an arnmada and declare war on the world. Taking what we want and who we want. Imagine it Edward, we are so rich that silver spills out of our pockets! We would be as rich as kings.' Naruto had a wild look in his eyes. However how in the world could they bring down Britian? After all the sun never sets on the British Empire. Unless they conquer her colonies. Perhaps that could work.

Back on the Cardinal Hinata sat in Naruto's cabin looking at all the items he owned. To the far left of the cabing was three book shelfs and a chair with a table. Along the walls where paintings depicting naval battles along woth some wall mounts. On the mounts there was a Jaguar, Boar, monkey and stuffed bear. The right was his wardrobe and dresser. He also had a set of harpoons. Naruto had placed a sword rack with all his cutlasses and flintlocks.

along the far back wall where four paned windows about six feet tall and a bed that had been stuffed with down. Alomg with his pillow and blanket. Next to that Naruto had a hammock. In the center of the room was a round table with a globe on the right and to the left was a bucket with maps all ranging from different sizes and shapes. In the middle of the table was a runner with three candle holders on the top.

It was comfortable in the cabin. Although it was temporary. Not quite like home but just enough to get by. Hinata got up and walked over the wardobe she looked through. Everything Naruto he had was elegant. From cloak's all the way to suits. She pulled out a crimson cloack. It was red and made of felt on the back. Embroidered with yellow and blue thread. She tried it on amd faced a mirror

amazingly beautiful however it was a bit large. It was soft on the inside and surprisingly comfortable. Along with its lightness aswell.

She took off the cloack and put it back into the wardrobe. Hinata then pulled out a politicians outfit. It was from France, made of cotton and dyed green. with yellow buttons actoss the middle. It also had a white hood. She too put on the oit fit. This one was bit heavier than the last. But not unbearable Hinata took it off and put it back. She went through once more and something caught her eye. It was all the way in the back. She rummaged through and there on the back wall it hung. A picture of team seven, Naruto's old outfit. It was much to small now for he had grown.

It was in tatters now and moth aten. The orange was faded along with the red Uzamaki clan symbol. His left pocket was a bit heavy, Hinata ran her hand down it and pulled out his old head band. It was rusted and the symbol was barley noticeable. The head band that held the metal symbol on was too worn. By water and aging.

Hinata held both of them in her hands. "Oh Naruto" she whispered. It then came to her surprise that he had not truly forget about the village. In fact it seemed that deep down he still cared about the village. Maybe it's worth changing him... maybe.

* * *

**1 Week later** Great Iguna

* * *

Naruto stormed down into the brig of joy. Cup of rum in his hand, "Are you ready to see your damned village fall to the black flag?" Naruto taunted. Minsto had nothing left to say he knew there was no way he just sat there with his head hung. "Aw what a matter father? You where a good leader. I just happened to be better." Naruto added.

"What more could you possibly want? You've got us! or is that not enough?" Sakura hollared at Naruto. She then put her head down between her legs.

Naruto smirked. He opened the door to the brig. He walked over and knelt over to Minato. "Dont worry you can be free when I take the village I truly want to see how bad you want to defend the village."

Kapow! Kushina struck Naruto over the head. She then was ontop of him beating his face until was bloody. Then Naruto began to laugh. "The mothers rage is sometimes more frightening than the sea I reckon." Naruto laughed at the pain. Naruto easily over powered Kushina and shoved her off. "Right It's time we get moving" Naruto touched his nose to see if he was bleeding. Afted he looked at the blood on his fingertips. Naruto grinned. "now you know my pain. Now you understand why I left. I shall return that pain to you very soon. Every one of you shall feel ot cut deeper than any blade." Naruto growled.

Naruto walked back up to the top of the deck. There next to the Cardinal was the Queen Anne's revenge and Jackdaw. Natuto Uzamaki, Edward Thatch, and Edward Kenway where finally ready to take the village of Konoah. there where Schooners, clipper's, Brigs, Frigates and Man O' Wars all awaiting to set sail. For Konoha. It almost look as it where a floating city. They stood 50,000 men strong. Each of her own crews could splunge,load,and fire in less than a minute. As Naruto walked over to the port side there was Thats standing at helm waiting. "Are we ready Naruto?" Thatch asked with enthusiasm. Naruto nodded "Its time for our return" Naruto grinded menacingly.

A horn was blown and all at one the sails where set loose and the Armada slowly started to movem. Women stood at the shore waving handkerchiefs. Men cheared as they moved off. "Lets get a shangy goin!" Edward hollaring and Naruto did the same. Soon Thatch caught on then all the other ships around sang.

_"Oh come all ye sailor lads and listen to me!"__"I shall sing to you of the fish in the sea!"__"Windy weather, oh stormy weather! when the wind blows boys at least where all together blow ye ship boys! Jolly souwester blow ye winds ho!"__"Up jumps the eal! jumps up the mizzen and reaches the top sail!"__"Windy weather, Oh stormy weather boys! when the wind blows at kwast where all together!"__"Up jumps tje shark with his nine rows of teeth he smiles and says. You eat the dough boys and I'll eat the beef!"_

The voices boomed and echoed across the Sea. ships as far as the eye can see glided over the sea. Twords Konoha. Unfortunately Konoha didnt know about the hell that had awaited them.

* * *

**Alright that was part 3 of the story. Now I'm Really working hard in this trying to reasearch all I can about the age of sail. Anyway tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 3(12-21 15:33:06)

**You all know.I dont own Naruto I just like telling stories and writing. With out further ado here you go**...

* * *

**1716 Coast of Havana**

The waves crashed onto the hull kf the Cardinal as she made her way through a storm. It was to rought to be out today. So Naruto decided to let the storm pass. He didn't want to take a chance with his clipper ship. Last thing he wanted was to drown. Not like this, as the hauled his ship into port he was greated by Spanish prostitutes. "Here you are men. go do your business. Theen cheared and hopped off. So did Naruto. "Now where are you Kenway?" He asked under his breath He looked across the harbor and saw another clipper ship. as he aproched it he asked the crew what her name was.

The crew gave a hardy laugh. "Her name is the Jackdaw my boy." A sailor cried out. "Where is your captian? Kenway isn't it?" He asked. The sailor thought a moment. "Capin went out on the town. Some business he had to attend to." The Sailor replied. Naruto nodded and thanked him. "Names Captain Naruto Uzamaki." He said to the sailor. The Sailor stood fhere in awe and in shock. "Your Capin Uzamaki?" The sailor had a shocked tone. Naruto nodded "Aye, The most feared captian in all the salt seas!" He exclaimed. "Capin Kenway should be back in an hour or so." The sailor said. Naruto nodded and returned to his ship.

He Sat in his captian quarter's looking at maps of Konah. He look at all the possible ways he cluld enter or retreat if need be. He heard a nock at his door. It was Hinata who had leaned on the frame. Naruto looked up from his desk and smiled. "looks like somebody's lonley." Hinata said in a flirtatious manner. As Hinata walked over behind Naruto sitting in his chair, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Nauto smiled "Ah yes tis good when a fair hearted lass is by my side." Naruto said softly as he played woth a compas.

Hinata blushed "I still can't believe how long you've been gone and here you are right here in my arms." Hinata let go and sat in the chair next to him. "So what is it your looking at?"

Naruto looked up "Im trying to find a way into Konoha." Naruto began Rolling up his map.

"Naruto. Please lend me your ear, Dont take Konoha, people miss you terribly. Maybe you can find it in your heart to let them go. I will stay by your side." Hinata tried convincing Naruto multiple times. however it never really worked.

Naruto put his map away and sighed. "Hinata, I need to take it. Konoha had everything I need for the fleet." Naruto said. Naruto walked over to the wardrobe. As he started looking through the closet his old Orange outfit fell on the floor. Hinita couldn't help not to notice. She once remembered the _old_ Naruto. Always smiling and laughing. along with tje occasional prank. She wanted him back.

Hinata felt a lump in her throat. Tears soon feel amd she began to sob. "Why did you leave?" She asked softly.

"I left because I was treated like scum. Nobody cared about me. Not a single person acknowledged my existence. The looks I got from people and what they said. They wished for me to leave so I did. this is their doing." Naruto grew angry. He wanted to show the Konoha village what he had become. As for his parents they couldn't make of it. Thier only child who had run amok.

* * *

**Konoah**"So this whole time Naruto has been a pirate?" Choji had a piece of bread in his hand.

"Yes, He had also kidnapped Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Saskue, Sia and Lord and Lady Hokage." Shikamaru replied.

"Well have to do something! Maybe get together and go after him right?" Choji then took a bite of his bread.

"Well that's the problem. We don't know where he went. Or is going, If anything We should just let the Anbu or The third figure things out." as Shikamaru explained the situation they both ran into Kakashi. He was leaning against a wall reading.

"Kakshi have you found any details on the situation?" Choji asked.

Kakshi nodded and closed his book. "We have found his location and we are sending some ships. However this mission has high stakes. Firstly because the Hokage's life could possibly be at stake. Secondly we want Naruto Alive." Kakshi went into furtier detail that the Britian is also helping along woth some pirate hunters. However Naruto was building a fleet of Frigate's, clippers, brigs, schooners, gun boats and Man O' Wars. the one thing they didn't realize. All at the Great Inugana was where the ships were ported.

All tue rest could do was hope and pray for the best. With lord 4tg gone the third had taken office. Until Minato comes back. Jiryia however was filled with multiple feelings. Joy, saddens and above all anger. He wants to know why Naruto turned down the path of killing and plundering. It was truly mind boggling. There had been rumors of Spanish and British forts falling to the black flag.

"This puts alot of pressure on Konoha they had a massive trade industry. With sea ways controlled by Pirates. Thier economy would be hurt exponentially. Another problem was any ships flying the kings flags would to he shot on sight." Kakshi finished explaining. He then began walking tword the Hokage building.

* * *

**Aboard the Jack Daw.**

"Kenway I see it as a good strategic move. We take Konoha then we have an access to an abundance of materials. Good for making ships and trade." Naruto took a swig of rum as he sat at the end of the table in Edwards captian cabin.

Kenway thought of every possible out come. "How many ships have you gotten at your disposal?" Kenway rolled a reale down his fingers.

"About ten to twenty ships. All ranging from Gun boats to Man O' Wars." Naruto replied. Kenway shook his head. "We'll need more." Kenway said.

"maybe not. I think we are alright with the number of ships we got now." Naruto leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. "Besides I control about half the sea routes in West Indies." Naruto added.

Kenway nodded Naruto did strike a fair point. The sea ways woukd actually be a bit safer now due to Pirate control. waters would not be as patrolled, as highly than before. However there still would be ships flying the kings flag. Although it would be less restricted. Also stopping as forts to resupply and repair any ship would be a tremendous help aswell.

"Besides when we take over Konoha that we well build an arnmada and declare war on the world. Taking what we want and who we want. Imagine it Edward, we are so rich that silver spills out of our pockets! We would be as rich as kings.' Naruto had a wild look in his eyes. However how in the world could they bring down Britian? After all the sun never sets on the British Empire. Unless they conquer her colonies. Perhaps that could work.

Back on the Cardinal Hinata sat in Naruto's cabin looking at all the items he owned. To the far left of the cabing was three book shelfs and a chair with a table. Along the walls where paintings depicting naval battles along woth some wall mounts. On the mounts there was a Jaguar, Boar, monkey and stuffed bear. The right was his wardrobe and dresser. He also had a set of harpoons. Naruto had placed a sword rack with all his cutlasses and flintlocks.

along the far back wall where four paned windows about six feet tall and a bed that had been stuffed with down. Alomg with his pillow and blanket. Next to that Naruto had a hammock. In the center of the room was a round table with a globe on the right and to the left was a bucket with maps all ranging from different sizes and shapes. In the middle of the table was a runner with three candle holders on the top.

It was comfortable in the cabin. Although it was temporary. Not quite like home but just enough to get by. Hinata got up and walked over the wardobe she looked through. Everything Naruto he had was elegant. From cloak's all the way to suits. She pulled out a crimson cloack. It was red and made of felt on the back. Embroidered with yellow and blue thread. She tried it on amd faced a mirror

amazingly beautiful however it was a bit large. It was soft on the inside and surprisingly comfortable. Along with its lightness aswell.

She took off the cloack and put it back into the wardrobe. Hinata then pulled out a politicians outfit. It was from France, made of cotton and dyed green. with yellow buttons actoss the middle. It also had a white hood. She too put on the oit fit. This one was bit heavier than the last. But not unbearable Hinata took it off and put it back. She went through once more and something caught her eye. It was all the way in the back. She rummaged through and there on the back wall it hung. A picture of team seven, Naruto's old outfit. It was much to small now for he had grown.

It was in tatters now and moth aten. The orange was faded along with the red Uzamaki clan symbol. His left pocket was a bit heavy, Hinata ran her hand down it and pulled out his old head band. It was rusted and the symbol was barley noticeable. The head band that held the metal symbol on was too worn. By water and aging.

Hinata held both of them in her hands. "Oh Naruto" she whispered. It then came to her surprise that he had not truly forget about the village. In fact it seemed that deep down he still cared about the village. Maybe it's worth changing him... maybe.

* * *

**1 Week later** Great Iguna

* * *

Naruto stormed down into the brig of joy. Cup of rum in his hand, "Are you ready to see your damned village fall to the black flag?" Naruto taunted. Minsto had nothing left to say he knew there was no way he just sat there with his head hung. "Aw what a matter father? You where a good leader. I just happened to be better." Naruto added.

"What more could you possibly want? You've got us! or is that not enough?" Sakura hollared at Naruto. She then put her head down between her legs.

Naruto smirked. He opened the door to the brig. He walked over and knelt over to Minato. "Dont worry you can be free when I take the village I truly want to see how bad you want to defend the village."

Kapow! Kushina struck Naruto over the head. She then was ontop of him beating his face until was bloody. Then Naruto began to laugh. "The mothers rage is sometimes more frightening than the sea I reckon." Naruto laughed at the pain. Naruto easily over powered Kushina and shoved her off. "Right It's time we get moving" Naruto touched his nose to see if he was bleeding. Afted he looked at the blood on his fingertips. Naruto grinned. "now you know my pain. Now you understand why I left. I shall return that pain to you very soon. Every one of you shall feel ot cut deeper than any blade." Naruto growled.

Naruto walked back up to the top of the deck. There next to the Cardinal was the Queen Anne's revenge and Jackdaw. Natuto Uzamaki, Edward Thatch, and Edward Kenway where finally ready to take the village of Konoah. there where Schooners, clipper's, Brigs, Frigates and Man O' Wars all awaiting to set sail. For Konoha. It almost look as it where a floating city. They stood 50,000 men strong. Each of her own crews could splunge,load,and fire in less than a minute. As Naruto walked over to the port side there was Thats standing at helm waiting. "Are we ready Naruto?" Thatch asked with enthusiasm. Naruto nodded "Its time for our return" Naruto grinded menacingly.

A horn was blown and all at one the sails where set loose and the Armada slowly started to movem. Women stood at the shore waving handkerchiefs. Men cheared as they moved off. "Lets get a shangy goin!" Edward hollaring and Naruto did the same. Soon Thatch caught on then all the other ships around sang.

_"Oh come all ye sailor lads and listen to me!"__"I shall sing to you of the fish in the sea!"__"Windy weather, oh stormy weather! when the wind blows boys at least where all together blow ye ship boys! Jolly souwester blow ye winds ho!"__"Up jumps the eal! jumps up the mizzen and reaches the top sail!"__"Windy weather, Oh stormy weather boys! when the wind blows at kwast where all together!"__"Up jumps tje shark with his nine rows of teeth he smiles and says. You eat the dough boys and I'll eat the beef!"_

The voices boomed and echoed across the Sea. ships as far as the eye can see glided over the sea. Twords Konoha. Unfortunately Konoha didnt know about the hell that had awaited them.

* * *

**Alright that was part 3 of the story. Now I'm Really working hard in this trying to reasearch all I can about the age of sail. Anyway tell me what you think.**


End file.
